


Return

by katnooseverdeen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnooseverdeen/pseuds/katnooseverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Damon and Stefan's has come to the town of Mystic Falls. Is she here to stir something up like in the past or is she actually here to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were sitting in the parlor, planning on what they were going to do about Katherine once and for all when an odd draft blew past them, ruffling their hair with its strength.

"Hey, hold on just a second." Damon said standing up slowly, her azure hues flitting around the room in attempt of finding the culprit of the mysterious wind.

A dark figure streaked across the room, and bumped Damon slightly, causing him to stumble back a single step, his eyes now flickering around the four of them in rapid succession as the room became still once more.

"Salvatore..." whispered a voice eerily.

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the entirety of the Salvatore's Boarding House, causing Elena to shiver in fear.

"Uhm... _Creepy_." Caroline whispered, the same fear that Elena held within her, tinting the young blonde vampires words.

The dark figure streaked past Damon yet again, knocking him over as the unknown figure jumped upon him, their legs quickly wrapping around his waste before they went down, the figure now in the form of a woman, pinning both of his arms above his head and against the floorboards.

"Hey there, Damon." The figure said, now an actual girl, laughing gleefully.

Damon looked at her oddly, a gleam of remembrance in his eyes before they widened comically as they took in her angelic features.

"Sonya." He said with his usual arrogant smirk glued to his pale face.

She stared at Damon for another few moments before laughing once again, her fingers releasing his wrists as she stood, taking his offered hand and pulling him up with her so that they now stood a single foot apart.

"Miss me?" she asked straightening up Damon's shirt with a quick tug before repeating the same action with her own shirt, which had ridden up slightly in the tumble that she had caused.

"Always." Replied Damon coolly.

With a deep breathe, Sonya's attention effortlessly turned towards Stefan with a smile upon her flawless face, making the younger of the two brothers smile back in return.

"My, my, Stefan Salvatore," she began before streaking over to him to wrap her arms tightly around him in a tight. squeeze of a hug. "How long as it been, fifteen years since we've last seen one another?"

"It has definitely been quite a while, I have to admit." Stefan replied, unable to wipe the smile from his lips.

"Glad the '90's are over with. That grunge look really wasn't becoming of you, dear." She said teasingly.

Elena cleared her throat, bringing Stefan, Damon and Sonya's attention her way.

"Sorry. Elena, Caroline; this is Sonya Ivan." Stefan said calmly.

Sonya stared at Elena, her face completely blank, not even a glimmer in her eyes then looked back at Stefan and Damon, a single brow lifting in silent question, her vivid colored eyes seemed to be seeing through them in their entirety, causing both brothers to slightly shift under her gaze.

"So... This is Katherine's doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. I've heard quite a bit about you." She said finally, her face still clear of emotion, her strange hued oculars now focused upon her as they raked up and down her body in careful precision.

Elena's eyes widened slightly, she was shocked that this woman knew what many did not, that she was the secret Doppelganger to one of the most vile of women that she had ever the displeasure of coming into contact with.

"How do you know that?" she finally questioned, her own eyes doing the same to Sonya as she had done mere moments before to the young Doppelganger.

Sonya simply stared at Elena for another minute and a half before smiling in a friendly manner.

"Honey, I've been around for over nine hundred years. You tend hear quite a lot of things after a while." She replied normally.

Caroline looked from Elena to Sonya, then to Damon to Stefan and back at Sonya, her verdant hues wide in astonishment.

"Nine hundred years? Are you serious? That's like... forever." she commented, finally, her voice dripping with amazement.

Sonya turned her attention to the forgotten blonde one, a dark grin on her face as her eyes turned cold.

"No, really? I thought that was a cake-walk," She said sarcastically, motioning towards Caroline with a jerk of a nod. "That's what eternity is supposed to mean; _forever_."


End file.
